Nothing Like Sportscandy
by Misaru
Summary: Robbie has a surprise visitor, that gives him an idea for another evil plan. Can he go through with it? What is this new feeling? Will it work to his advantage, or be just another ruined scheme to rid Lazytown of Sportacus forever?SportaRobbie
1. Chapter 1

Robbie Rotten dropped himself in his big fluffy orange chair and grabbed his precious bucket of popcorn. He frowned and started shoveling the little corn fluffs into his mouth. That stupid Sportacus. Always having to jump around and well, move. Why couldn't he just sit down for two minutes? No, he couldn't. Him and that annoying Stephanie. If it were not for them in the first place, Lazy Town would have truly stayed lazy. Just the way Robbie liked it.

Robbie sighed, and dropped his head onto his chest still eating hand fulls of the buttery popcorn. It was just another day, well morning to be technical. Him, coming up with an invention to try to make everyone lazy, and Sportacus destroying it. He was frustrated.

He suddenley stopped, and looked down into the bucket.

"Bloody popcorn!" he yelled in fury.

The bucket was empty.

He got up and stomped over to his messy kitchen. On the way he passed his mirror. He stared at his reflection for some time; eyeing his purple pinstriped vest and well-fitted pants that came up over his stomach. He was tall, lanky, and quite pale with jet black hair that gelled almost to perfection. He scowled at himself, and continued to the kitchen

There were pots and pans everywhere. The sink was filled with dirty dishes, his cupboards all open with various things hanging out of them close to falling; sugar and cereal and anything that seemed unhealthy. He had given up cooking and cleaning a long time ago. In fact, he never really cleaned at all. He just didn't feel like it. And he had so many other things he had to do; most of his problems pertaining to Sportacus.

Since he could remember, he had been living on popcorn and cake. They were his favorite foods, after all.

He headed over to his fridge and pulled on the handle. Well, technically it wasn't a handle. It was just a pipe that had been nailed in it's place. He had needed the handle for one of his inventions against that crazy elf Sportacus.

The invention was supposed to hypnotize him. But it needed a handle. Of course that Sports-freak managed to dodge the rays from the invention having it backfire and hit Robbie himself. Robbie being hit by the invisible force fell backwards and, of course, Sportacus caught him. He scowled at Sportacus as he was told that he "should be more careful.." and that he "...really should eat healthier."

He went to yell "NO!!" as Sportacus said those words, only the hypnosis kicked in and he turned into a carrot eating zombie for ten minutes. When he awoke from the effect, he almost got sick then and there, when seeing the carrots. How dare that Sportacus bring him close to those wretched things. He knows Robbie absolutely hates vegetables! But no. He wanted him to eat healthier! Bloody hypnosis.

He looked into his small fridge, searching. he frowned. Now where did he put it?... Ah! He smiled and pulled out the Triple Chocolate Chocolate cake he had just snatched the previous evening from that annoying pink girl who loved to dance and jump and...he shivered...move.

'What is her name again?' he thought, 'Oh right. How could I forget? Stephanie.'

He exited the kitchen, stuffing large chunks into his mouth; walking slowly back towards his comfy chair, careful not to drop any sweet crumb.

He leaned back, enjoying the cake. He adored cake. It always made him feel better when he was in a bad mood.

He savored the taste...closing his eyes...

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

He jumped in surprise, his cake flying out of his hands and landing with a SQUISH on the floor about five feet away; its fudge and chocolate splattering around it.

His face grew red with anger.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

He got up and stomped to the pipe entrance.

"Who is it?!" he yelled, pretty furiously.

His eyes opened wide once the little voice replied, ever so innocently.

"Robbie? It's me Stephanie...are you there?"

-----Authors Note:

Heh, I have been wanting to write a SportaRobbie fanfic for so long but never started it. Well here it is.

Also, don't ask me why Robbie keeps saying "bloody this" and "bloody that" I have no idea. I just felt in the mood for that.

And most importantly just to make this clear:  
I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are property of Lazy Town. I just play with them every now and then...all in good fun! So, please do not sue me, as I haven't much money to begin with!


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie stood there in horror and pure shock as he allowed Stephanie to climb down the pipe. He tried not to look at her, in her short pink dress, pink sneakers and leg warmers. It didn't help that he was descending down to him either. 'Why did she have to dress like that?' He looked at the floor. 'Why did I even say yes?' he berated himself. What could have possibly made him make that mistake? 'She's probably going to start dancing and singing any minute…I mean who with as much exposure to Sportacus as she had, couldn't?'

She finally reached the floor, turning to him. She didn't have her usual perky grin.

"I-I'm sorry to bother you, Robbie," she said, "It's just; I'm really worried about Sportacus. He hasn't been out to play after this morning, and at noon he wasn't there as usual to save that kitten from the tree in the park, and I've asked all around town if anyone knew what might have been wrong. That is, except for you. I was wondering if you by any chance knew what was up with Sportacus."

He looked at her, his eyes not blinking, his forehead furrowed. "Why would I know what was wrong with that stupid elf?!" He frowned as her face fell to a slightly sad, hurt expression.

"I'm s-sorry," he managed, he couldn't believe he could show a little sympathy for the pink brat, "I don't know what is wrong with that Sports el- uh, Sportacus," he stuttered. He continued looking at the floor despite the fact that Stephanie was no long suspended above him. The moment got awkward. It was silent, and Robbie wasn't sure of what to say. He wanted her out. Why couldn't he bring it to himself to just say "Okay you asked your question now…get out of my house!" Maybe it was her sadness. She wasn't jumping around or being cheerful like she usually was. He looked at her now. He noticed her eyes getting watery. Was the brat crying?! Ugh! What is he supposed to do now? She wiped her eye.

"I'm sorry," She sniffed, "It's just I worry about Sportacus! I really hope he is okay. It is frustrating me that I can't find out what is wrong with him. I'm not sure if I should go to his air ship." She walked over to his fluffy orange chair and sat down wiping her eyes still.

Ugh! She was in his home not to Robbie's pleasure and now she took it to herself to sit in his chair! He walked over to her. He couldn't stand this.

"Okay, um I told you I didn't know what was wrong with Sportacus, so uh," He paused trying to think of what to say, "I think that you should probably go now, uh, and go to his air ship. Yes, go to his air ship to see what is wrong with him. Maybe he is just sick."

"Yeah," she said with a sniff, "Maybe I should! I am still not sure but I guess I should, if you say so.Thank you Robbie, I'm so glad I came!' She ran over to him and embraced his middle in a hug considering she was much shorter than him. He frowned and pried her arms off of him carefully as if she were diseased. Then he shooed her to the pipe entrance.

"Okay! You best be going now! Hurry, you want to get there before it gets dark!"

"Bye Robbie!" She said climbing back up, and out of the pipe. She closed the lid and he sighed deeply. "Thank God. She is finally gone." He walked over to his chair and sat down. Then he noticed the cake splattered all over the floor. He scowled. But just sat there thinking. He was too lazy to clean that up right now.

"Sportacus…," come to think of it he noticed that it was a bit too quiet around Lazy Town today. He had only seen the Sports Elf this morning, but since then he hasn't heard anything since. This was certainly not normal for the elf. He shifted in his chair to a slightly more comfortable and lazy position. "Wait!" Robbie exclaimed to no one in particular, "That oaf isn't up and jumping and being, well, himself! And goodness knows with Stephanie sad, no one will have anyone to tell them to not be lazy!" He let out a laugh. "But still, what is wrong with him? I might not have much time." He sighed, "Maybe I should go see what is wrong with him…oh but I sent Stephanie already." He made a face, and then smiled an evil smile. "Then I will just have to put my spying skills to work. And a good spy comes with a good disguise, and a good disguise comes with a good plan. He smiled to himself again. He got up and walked to his disguises. "Hmmmm….Which one will work here? A nurse…no. A bush…no, he lives in an air ship. Aha!" He pushed the button and took the costume. He stood in front of his mirror as he fumbled with the zipper on the back of the pink clothing, and the wig...


	3. Chapter 3

Robbie was careful to look every which way as he climbed out of the pipe, trying to make the least amount of sound as possible. He cringed as the lid closed quite squeakily. Then, he tiptoed ever-so dramatically across the quiet landscape of what was now Lazy Town until he passed every house and got to the park. It was about five now. About an hour after Stephanie had visited him. It wasn't exactly getting dark out just yet, but there was a hint of dimming in the evening sky. He looked up into the air, and chuckled as he saw the air ship.

"Hello? Is someone there?" said a voice. Robbie practically jumped out of his costume. It was Stephanie! He sprinted behind a bush. Crouching there for what seemed like forever, he finally saw the slender figure approach the area below the ship. She looked around and shrugged. Robbie let out a sigh of relief. She did not notice him less than two feet away from her. She then called up to the air ship.

"Sportacus, it's me, Stephanie! Can you please pass the ladder down? I must talk to you." Robbie shifted behind the bush, but she again failed to notice the rustling sounds. He saw from behind the bunches of leaves, a ladder was lowered. She climbed up.

He decided the best thing to do would be to wait until she left and then he would go up. This plan would work to his advantage considering he was very tired from all of the excessive moving around he had been doing that day.

He sat down to rest his legs from crouching and settled fingering a leaf. 'What in the world is taking her so long?' he thought to himself. He looked at his watch, and moaned. It had been fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes of staring at a bloody leaf! She couldn't stay too much longer. It was beginning to get dark. She must be leaving soon. He sighed and focused his attention back to the leaf. His eyes had become very heavy at this point and he found himself drifting off now and then. It was hard for him to stay awake this way. He wanted to get up but he was so comfortable on the ground. Especially lying down…he yawned…he eyes closing…

"Stephanie, are you alright?" came a familiar voice. Robbie was fully conscious now, but he dared not open his eyes. Where was he? And whose voice was that? And why was it calling him Stephanie? Then he remembered his plan. He smiled to himself 'Ha-ha, the oaf actually thinks I'm that little pink brat…then his eyes shot open. "OH NO! I MUST HAVE FALLEN ASLEEP!" he exclaimed, shooting up out of the bed he was lying in. He had a white comforter on him. To his right, standing, was a rather shocked looking Sportacus.

"It's okay, you can calm down Stephanie," Sportacus put his hand on Robbie shoulder, hinting for him to lay back. Robbie did so. 'Why did I just do that?' he wondered.

"Do you want something to drink?" asked Sportacus.

"I'm fine," said Robbie without hesitation, "I just need to leave." He went to get up but Sportacus stopped him.

"Are you sure? Are you sure you are all right? I thought you passed out or something out there. Do you want something to eat?"

"No, I'm fine. I just fell asleep that's all," he said in his usual tone, but catching himself at the end of the statement, causing the last couple words to edge up in pitch suddenly. He went to get up again, but then stopped. Sportacus actually thinks that he is Stephanie. He could use this to his advantage. He leaned back onto the pillow.

"On second thought, I think I am a little dizzy," he said innocently and sweetly. Sportacus looked worried, and a little confused.

"Let me get you something to drink," he said turning to walk away. Robbie quickly grabbed his arm.

"No, that's okay," he said, "I just need to stay off my feet for a few minutes." Sportacus probably would have given him water, or milk, or something else healthy that he despised. He struggled to say something else. 'How am I supposed to act like her, I barely know her!'

"Um," he began, "So, why was it you weren't out yesterday? I think I might have forgotten do to the fall," He inwardly kicked himself. That doesn't sound anything like her! Of course, Sportacus didn't seem to notice.

"Oh that's okay. Do you remember when I had to help Ziggy yesterday morning when he fell?" Robbie nodded absentmindedly. He of course knew nothing about this incident, but Stephanie obviously must.

"Well, I think he had sugar on his hands. I went to eat an apple when I returned here and I could taste it. I had a slight sugar meltdown, but I'm fine now. It wasn't that much sugar.

"Stephanie, are you okay?" repeated Sportacus. Robbie realized he has been staring into space. He snapped back into focus.

"Yes," he said, blushing slightly. He wasn't used to being cared for. Why it made him blush, he had no idea. He shifted in the bed slightly. He looked down.

Sportacus sensed Robbie- or rather Stephanie's unease.

Robbie looked up again, at Sportacus. Robbie hated him, for being so happy and active all the time. But for some reason, Sportacus' eyes entranced him. They were so blue, and kind. They wouldn't hurt anyone. And yet Robbie could find so much hate and unhappiness in himself. What was it about him that made it so hard for Robbie to stop looking at him?

Sportacus shifted slightly on his feet. This staring was making him self conscious, but he stared back. There was something different about Stephanie today, besides her passing out outside his air ship the night before, and it was worrying him.


End file.
